


Total Drama: Battle of the Generations

by AnonymouslyAnonymous



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Dissociation, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mal is an integrated persecutor-protector alter, Mal is not the only villain, Mental Health Issues, Mike needs a hug, More accurate representation of mental illness, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, These tags are out of control lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyAnonymous/pseuds/AnonymouslyAnonymous
Summary: Fourteen cast mates. Some popular, some less so. When the first generation and second generation duke it out for a chance to win a million dollars, the stakes become a lot higher. Split into teams based on their seasons, who will win, and most importantly, who has what it takes?
Relationships: Alejandro Burromuerto/Heather, Duncan/Gwen (Total Drama), Gwen/Trent (Total Drama), Mike/Zoey (Total Drama)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Total Drama: Battle of the Generations

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this is a rewrite of Total Drama All Stars, but different. I decided to mix up the cast. Please, read and review and sorry if it isn't what you expected...
> 
> Enjoy ♡

Fourteen of them. Fourteen returned campers: seven from Generation Two, seven from the Original Generation of Total Drama.

Mike wasn't ready for this. He thought he was, but his palms were sweaty. This time, he was returning without Zoey. She had gotten a contract, but didn't sign it. She wanted no part of the show. To Mike, however, this was a blessing. He couldn't bear it if Zoey got hurt again.

His head was pressed against the cool glass of the window. He was so unsure. His parents pressured him to compete again for their own selfish purposes. Mike could remember the conversation well.

~~~

_"Michael Alexander Smith! Come down stairs this instant!" Mike, in a rush, tripped down the stairs, bruising his elbow._

_"What is it?" Mike asked through gritted teeth, trying to keep Chester under control. His mother handed him a yellow envelope. It was already opened up. His eyes went wide. 'No,' he thought to himself in horror._

_"They personally invited you to go back and compete on Total Drama. I've already taken the liberty of signing the contract."_

_Mike ripped the paper from his mother's hands. "There is no way I'm going through that mess, again! Last time I went, I was made a laughing stock at school!"_

_"Mike, you have no choice. We need the money." Mike shook his head furiously, "I made a promise to Zoey. I refuse to go back on that show!"_

_Mike swore he could hear steam coming out from his mother's ears. To say she was angry was an understatement. "Honestly, if this is the thanks I get for making sure you have food, clothes, and shelter, then you can leave. How could you be so selfish?" She grabbed Mike by the collar of his shirt, sending his alters out of control. Mike blacked out._

_"Ay, yo what the hell?" Vito pushed the woman off of him. In turn Svetlana co-fronted, "Mike is not somezing you can just use! Leave him alone!" Her thick Russian accent unsettled his mother._

_"Mike deserves better than some old broad who emotionally blackmails him to do her dirty work! If you touch our body ever again, we will make you regret it!" Vito all but snarled. Mike's mother let him go, shaking._

_"Get out of my house!" His mother bellowed. Vito gladly took her up on the offer. "I'm packing up my belongings as we speak. You will not put your hands on us, again." Vito ran upstairs and grabbed the suitcase in the corner. He packed it with all of Mike's essentials and his awards. With one final "eff you" to his mother, Vito slammed the door and let Svetlana take over the wheel completely. When they were a comfortable distance away, Mike fronted again after Svetlana told him the story._

Which led Mike back to this nightmare of an island. If he didn't win the prize money, he would be homeless. He tried to apologize to her, but Zoey wasn't speaking to him. In her eyes, he broke his promise.

Mike was disturbed from his thoughts by someone waving their hand in his face. It was Noah. One of the original contestants.

"You're up. We're here, Sleeping Beauty," Noah pointed to the open plane door. "Chef is calling for all Revenge of the Island contestants."

Mike smiled sheepishly, stretching. The tall teen walked up and embraced his fellow Revenge cast mates. He saw Dawn, Scott, Lightning, Brick, Jo, and Cameron. He smiled. At least he wasn't completely alone.

\---

Chris McLean watched in impatient anticipation from the Dock of Shame. "Chef, if you're trying to steal my thunder, so help me." Chris threatened under his breath. He felt a sudden rush of wind and smiled in his usual sadistic way.

The cameraman pointed at Chris. Chris cleared his throat. "Welcome back! Last season on Total Drama: We were introduced to a whole new cast of teenagers! There was heartbreak, betrayal, and one sweet million dollar prize! Now we are back for one more season! This time, we will have seven campers from both generations of cast compete in one ALL STAR competition! They will spend the night in our luxury suites and eat only the finest food! All for the chance to win. One. Million. DOLLARS!"

Chris turned to the island. "Now, from our Revenge of the Island cast. Introducing Multiple Mike, aka Chester, Svetlana, Vito, and Manitoba Smith! Bubble boy Cameron! Army powerhouse, Brick MacArthur! Showoff Jock, Lightning! Saboteur Scott! Aura Whisperer, Dawn! And Competitive Hot Head, Jo!" As Chef pushed each one of the cast members out of the side of the jet, they screamed on the way down. They all said their prayers as they felt the painful sting of water collide with their skin.

"Chris McLean is a dead man!" Jo threatened, swimming towards the shore.

Chris smiled wider. "From our Original Cast! Spunky Diva, LeShawna! Heather the Strategist! Know-it-all, Noah! Alejandro, the female Charmer! Jailbird turned Lover Boy, Duncan! Loner Girl, turned Boyfriend Stealer, Gwen! And our very own Heartbroken Guitarist, Trent!"

Once all the campers were either in the water or on shore, Chef went to go park their helicopter. Chris turned to the cast members. He targeted Mike specifically. "You look like you're missing someone. Someone you tried so hard to hide your true self from last season. What was her name? Molly, Sally, Zoey?" Chris chuckled. Mike gulped, his anxiety taking over.

"Leave him alone, Chris." Trent said angrily. Chris's smile immediately faltered, his eyebrow scrunching up in irritation. "Geez, no one can take a joke around here."

Chris walked off and stood a few feet away from the cabins. "Dawn, Mike, Scott, Brick, Jo, Lighting, and Cameron, you will now be known as the Toxic Bass!" Chris turned to the others and walked to stand beside them.

"Gwen, Trent, Duncan, Heather, Alejandro, Noah, and LeShawna, you will be known as the Mutant Gophers!"

"Nuh uh, no way! I did not come back to the Island just so you could put me on a team with Heather again!" LeShawna exclaimed.

Heather rolled her eyes at this. "The feeling is completely mutual,"

Chris watched the bickering between the two with amusement, before using a blow horn.

"Ow!" Gwen shouted in pain, the ringing in her ears as aggravating as Chris McLean himself.

"Geez! How about a warning next time, huh?" Duncan said as he rubbed his ears. Silently Mike agreed with him. It was bound to be a long summer…

\---::---

Mike took his suitcase with all of his belongings and walked behind the group nervously. His Revenge of the Island castmates probably already knew about his condition, but it didn't really do so much to quell the anxiety in the pit of his stomach. It didn't help that Duncan eyed Mike suspiciously when he wasn't busy making googly eyes at Gwen. Though, there was something about the juvie bird that Mike couldn't put his finger on.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize that the campers had stopped. He accidentally bumped into Brick who helped the tall teenager up. Mike rubbed his head.

"Thanks, I appreciate it," Mike said with a grin. Brick nodded. "Every soldier needs a hand!" Mike quietly got back in line. Chris cleared his throat and turned towards the campers, "Alright, now that everyone is here, I'd like to say a few things before we ask that you get comfortable with your castmates." Everyone looked at Chris expectantly, "First of all, welcome back to Total Drama! If you thought that the challenges were rough the first time around, you haven't seen anything, yet!" Chris chuckled menacingly. Everyone looked confused and worried at the same time.

"Second, I'm doing something a little different this year! The winners of the challenges will have a little something extra, besides the immunity of course."

Chris walked off towards the cabins and stopped in front of a huge mansion! "The winners will be staying in our new luxury cabin! It has everything you need to pamper and rest you up for our next challenge, including a bed and breakfast, three hundred thread count pillows, and masseuse for all aches and pains you may get during the run of our show."

Chris paused and turned to the beat down cabin behind them. "Losers will stay in our economy suite. Including a meal that will possibly give you your vitamins and minerals. Emphasis on the word, possibly." Chris laughed to himself. Everyone blinked. "And just how is that different from last time?" LeShawna said with some rage in her voice. Chris's smile faltered, "Tough crowd." The host walked away with campers following him.

"The last thing I wanted to say is: whichever team wins has to send one camper to Boney Island to retrieve the McLean brand Immunity statue! Patent pending." Chris looked over their wide eyed expressions and grinned.

"You have three hours to kiss, make up, or whatever. The first challenge starts at three o'clock." Chris finished lamely. He walked to find Chef or something, Mike guessed. The tanned teen sat down, not even caring if his clothes got dirty.

"Beautiful day today, huh?" Mike's expression soured at the unwanted company.

"What do you want, Scott? Come to blackmail me for my condition, again?" Mike growled. Scott just smirked.

"I thought we would let bygones be bygones? After all, you can't really blame me for just playing the game, can you?"

"You blackmailed me with my girlfriend. You threatened to tell her about something that clearly wasn't your business! You crossed me! Now you want to try to play innocent?! I'm sorry Scott, but I don't have time for your two-faced, backstabbing ways! Get away from me!" Mike shouted at the red head. Scott put his hands up in a defensive way.

"Okay, I get it! I'm sorry for wanting to apologize! I know we have a rough history, but if we want to make it to the merge, we need to work together! So, how about we form an alliance or something?" Scott whispered.

_"Seriously, of all the stunts Scott has pulled, this has got to be the dumbest. There is no way I'm helping him with anything." Mike gasped. "I really want to get him back for the stunt he pulled with me last year." Vito said with a hint of annoyance._

Mike just glared at him. "Why? So you can throw me under the bus when we lose? I think I made the right call when I was suspicious of you last season,"

Scott held his hand up in a defensive manner. "I'm sorry for everything that happened last season. I know we started off on the wrong foot… But I really want to be your friend. How about it? Wanna be friends?"

Mike just stared. "Later, Scott," he said, not paying the redhead any more attention. The tall teen walked towards the site of their cabins. All the returning contestants started talking to each other while Mike just watched with a neutral expression. He must have dozed off or lost track of the time, because the next moment Chris called for them to return to the beach for their first challenge.

_"I can't believe that I got stuck on this stupid Island with Heather and Alejandro. Oh wait, I can. Stupid Chris. At least Courtney isn't here." Gwen complained._

"Alright, campers. Welcome back to Total Drama! I hope everyone got acquainted, or reacquainted in this case," Chris grinned.

"This season is going to be a little bit different. Each generation will be competing in their respective teams. Winners will stay in our luxury spa hotel, losers will stay in our luxury cabins!"

_"If Chris thinks that I'm going to get stuck in that loser cabin, then he has another thing coming." Heather scowled._

Mike half listened to the inane ramblings of the sadistic host. Honestly, he got more productive conversations from his alters.

"Anyway," Mike heard Chris finally finish, "meet me at the cliff in twenty minutes, and bring your swimwear." He concluded before driving off. Mike grabbed his swimming shorts and white tank top out of his bag and headed towards the showers.

Before Mike entered, he felt a small hand on his shoulder. It was Cameron.

"Mike? Are you okay? You seem...off," the smaller boy asked. He just smiled and shrugged Cameron off. "Yeah, I just wish Zoey would have come back with me this season. She wasn't too thrilled to hear that I had signed the contract," he said, not sure if Cameron noticed his hesitation.

"That's putting it lightly," Vito said with a bit of annoyance. The usually brutish alter remembered the day Mike left his parents house. Mike had told Zoey that he had to return to the island once he had gotten to her home. She went all Commando on him and Mike blacked out, only returning when he was already on his way to the bus stop. Apparently Vito took the brunt of her anger and the alter refused to talk for a while after.

"She told me. She said that you made a pact to not return. Zoey was hurt that you broke another promise. But I don't get it? Why? If this promise meant the world to her, why would you break it?"

"Because I just have to, Cam. I can't explain right now, but I have to win this season," Mike immediately shut down and Cameron couldn't get him to say anymore after that.

He changed into his green swimming trunks and tank top in a matter of seconds. Keeping Vito in, on the other hand, was a nightmare but he had managed to do so.

The tall teen headed towards the cliff without so much as another hiccup. He saw Noah and Trent already waiting at the top.

Mike smiled sheepishly at Trent, who in turn smiled at him.

"Hey."

"Your name is Mike, right? I remember watching you last year. Dude, the way you handled your personalities was awesome," Trent complemented.

"Um, thanks…"

"So, where is your girlfriend?" Trent asked, oblivious to the tension. Mike's grin faltered a bit.

"She's at home, she didn't want to come back this year."

"That's a bummer," Trent said before looking towards Noah, "I wish Gwen would give me one more chance. The only reason why I came back was because I wanted to try and patch things up," the guitarist sighed.

Mike truly sympathized with Trent. The tanned teen put a hand on the other boy's shoulder in a comforting way, which caused him to smile.

Not long after, everyone showed up. Chris followed suit and had come dressed in his own swimwear.

"Alright campers, listen up," the host announced, "in honor of the very first challenge here at Total Drama, we will be doing cliff dives. Today's challenge is finding a key while in shark infested waters. The first team to find the key wins immunity and gets to be the first team to stay in the new and improved, Spa Hotel!"

The team's eyes all widened and they immediately got ready. Chris just smiled away.

"I'll go first!" Jo said enthusiastically, while Heather got right beside her.

"Not so fast!" Chris interrupted their excitement. Heather just glared at him. "There is a catch to this challenge. One member from each team will push a baby carriage to the Spa Hotel. Who would like to volunteer?"

"I volunteer LeShawna!" Heather said with great enthusiasm.

"Private Brick MacArthur reporting for duty!"

Chris smiled menacingly at the volunteers as LeShawna tried to contain the rage she felt. The two recruits walked towards the carriages, with LeShawna glaring daggers at Heather the entire time. Both teams prept themselves to dive into the, probably, cold water. Mike lined up behind Jo, followed by Scott and so forth.

The host stood by and watched as both teams filed into two single file lines, divided by Chef. Once everyone was organized, he cleared his throat, "On your marks, get set, and GO!" Chris bellowed as he shot off a pop gun. Both of the female leads jumped, with Heather breaking the surface first with an oddly shaped key. "See you losers at the fire tonight!" Jo growled under water at Heather's taunt.

The blonde athlete hobbled out of the water with a purple squid on her head not too soon after. Her teammates resisted the temptation to laugh at her expense, as Jo pulled the aquatic animal off her and tossed it back into the water rather aggressively. Jo ran towards Brick, her purple eyes flaring with a passion that none of them had ever seen.

"Go, go, go! Hurry, Brick!"

"I'm...trying!" Brick said between breaths.

"Ugh! Stupid door! Stupid key!" Heather scowled at the offending objects. The long haired girl kicked the door in frustration before running back to LeShawna in frustration.

_"I'm not losing this challenge. That Spa Hotel is mine for the taking." Heather said with a fierce determination._

Jo had gotten to the doors of the Spa Hotel and jammed the key in the lock.

"What? Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Jo exclaimed. She hopped back into the carriage without so much as another word and headed towards the cliff.

Heather and LeShawna made it back in minutes just as Trent swam back to the shore. He held his prize with a smile and hopped into the carriage the moment Heather had hopped out. LeShawna ran back to the Hotel, fatigued.

Jo tagged Mike and the teen just hopped off the cliff without so much as a sound. No realized that Svetlana had taken the opportunity to take control before Mike got seriously hurt.

She swam back to the surface and got into the carriage before giving the reigns to Mike. Brick effortlessly ran back to the Hotel, trying to make small talk, "You've been really quiet, Soldier, what's on your mind?" Mike just looked up, his eyes sunken like he hadn't had a good night's sleep in days. "I'm fine. I've just had a lot happen in the last few weeks."

Before Brick could say anything else, Mike hopped out and went to check his key. It was still locked, so he jumped back in. Brick started to feel the fatigue from pushing, so Mike gave him a helping hand. He grabbed a long stick and pushed himself, still making it back before LeShawna. He tagged off Scott who froze at the thought of coming face to face with his mortal enemy.

_ "Nope, nuh uh, no way! I'm not going down there with F-Fang…" _

Jo grew impatient fast and just chucked the red-head into the water, "Now's not the time for fear! We have a spa hotel to win!"

_ "If we lose this challenge, Jo is so out of here!" Scott said grumpily. _

Scott grabbed a key and swam as fast as he could to the shore, but Fang had already beat him to it. The mutated shark tried to snap its pointy teeth at the red head, but he narrowly dodged it and ran to the carriage as Brick pushed.

LeShawna walked slowly back, her legs finally giving out. She fell face first into the sand, unable to move, just as Trent hopped out and Noah hopped in.

The Revenge of the Island duo made it to the hotel in seconds, Brick's heart pumping from the strain of the exercise. Scott tried his key and the door creaked open, causing the duo to cheer.

Chris casually walked towards the winners, smiling his usually dopey grin.

"The Toxic Bass won!" Chris announced enthusiastically. The team all cheered at the prospect of no loser cabin for the next two nights and really good food!

"As a special treat, no one will be eliminated and, tonight the winners will be eating the finest dinner! Gophers, you will be staying in our economy class. Enjoy the meal of losers!"

\-----

"Way to go, Scott! I knew you had it in you." Jo cheered.

"Yeah, who knew that you'd be the one to pick out the key!" Mike agreed.

"Let's not forget Brick, who pushed us all the way to victory!" Dawn casually reminded them. It was dinner time and the campers were enjoying the atmosphere even better. They really couldn't believe they had won the first challenge against the veterans. Their happiness was short lived as there was a knock on the door. It was Chris, who smiled menacingly.

"I hate to burst your little bubble, but I need a volunteer."

This caused the happy team to fall silent. It was Lightning who finally spoke up.

"Sha-bam! Lightning volunteers!"

_"No way was Lightning going to be upstaged by my team. If Jo thinks that she is going to best us all, then she has another thing sha-coming!"_

"I forgot to collect my volunteer for Boney Island. If you would, Lightning, please follow me. As for the rest of you, enjoy your reward, because the next challenge will be so much worse." Chris chuckled menacingly, before he closed the door behind him. 

"Looks like the stakes just got a lot higher…" Mike said while his teammates stood there gobsmacked, not sure on what to do exactly.

It was bound to be an excruciating summer...


End file.
